1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing an aromatic carboxylic acid. More specifically, it relates to a process for producing a corresponding aromatic carboxylic acid by oxidative carboxylation of an aromatic compound using carbon monoxide and oxygen. Such aromatic carboxylic acids are useful as raw materials for polymers, intermediates for the synthesis of fine chemicals such as dyes and pharmaceutical preparations, and intermediates for other organic chemicals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain aromatic carboxylic acids have been prepared by oxidative carboxylation of an aromatic compound using carbon monoxide by catalysis of a divalent palladium. As such oxidative carboxylation, one using K2S2O8 as an oxidizing agent has been reported (Synlett, 1996, 591-599). However, this technique using K2S2O8 as an oxidizing agent requires a complicated aftertreatment, invites high cost and applies heavy loads to the environment.